Phantom Perverts
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After classes were unexpectedly suspended, Team E is about to take a day off after Reina, Kurumi and Minase left for home due to personal matters, leaving Haruhiko and Mai. As the two are about to go home, a fellow student asks them for help claiming a Phantom is TERRORIZING her home somewhere in Kyoto. Mai accepts despite Haruhiko's reservation, unaware of what awaits them.
1. Perverted Prologue

**Phantom Perverts**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Musaigen no Phantom world fanfic, and while my other fic, Phantom Seducer is currently ongoing, a new idea popped in to my head and decided to try this out, and this will center around Mai Kawakami, in which she will be the focal point of this story, and this would have her face some Phantoms that she would never expect to face, and the upcoming chapters will give you the hints.

Haruhiko Ichijo appears here, but he would have a bit of a role here, though that would change depending on the flow of the story.

As for the reason for the title of this fic…read on to see why.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Hidoi purorōgu**_

The scene shifts at Hosea Academy where school life appeared to be business as usual, and the students are enjoying their school lives as if it were a daily habit and right now it was recess and the scene shifts at the cafeteria where some female students are bonding, but then the scene zoomed closer where you can see the female group appeared to have a serious look on their faces.

The female students were discussing something, which turn out that they got the news about an incident which involves teenage girls being harassed by some UNSEEN FORCE, and somehow those rumors reached Hosea Academy, and some of the girls expressed apprehension that one of them might become the next victim, prompting them to adopt a rule similar to curfew, which they say that they are going to avoid staying late at night and going home straight from the academy as a safety precaution.

However, others are not worried as they appeared confident that they won't fall victim to the mysterious pervert which prompted their classmates to question if they are sure that they are not going to become the next victim.

"Are you sure?"

"You think that a group of perverts are prowling the streets?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"No worries…I'm an aikido expert!"

"You shouldn't be overconfident..."

"I got tons of bodyguards..."

"Still...you got to be careful…"

"I doubt it...we don't know if they are really perverts or if they turn out to be…"

"My bodyguards are skilled...they can beat him up.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the meeting room where Team E members are assembled, consisting of Haruhiko Ichijo, Mai Kawakami and Reina Izumi. They had just arrived a d commented that so far there has been no reported sightings of any Phantom activities and the trio appeared to be a bit glad that classes is going smoothly, but now they are wondering if they are going to do an investigation after being told by Himeno that she wants to have a word with Team E.

As Mai is looking forward to getting a GOOD EXERCISE, Haruhiko wondered if things are going to stay peaceful after defeating Enigma and that Alayashiki is now under investigation, in which he wondered if Enigma was the sole creation done by Alayashiki in secret and hoped that there are no other human-made phantoms made before that group was exposed, while Izumi remained behaved as she is waiting for two of their fellow members: Minase and Kurumi Kumamakura.

By then, Himeno-sensei came as she told the trio that Kurumi went home early due to stomachache and that Minase left for an emergency when a government unit asks for her help, and told Haruhiko, Mai and Reina that they can go ahead as classes are suspended and that she has an emergency to attend to.

"You kids can go ahead...classes are suspended"

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Darn..."

"Don't worry...you'll be called if there are any phantom activities detected..."

"I see..."

"Hope we get one...really wanted to fight one..."

"...and then I get to go one a buffet..."

"Okay, see you later."

After that, Reina decided to go ahead and left, leaving Haruhiko and Mai behind, and the two teens wondered what to do next since it is likely that there are no phantom sightings today, and she sighed in dismay that she won't get to do some HEAVY ACTION, yet he told her to enjoy some peace after their recent battle with Enigma.

"Darn...wish we get a client..."

"Mai-senpai..."

"I really want to beat up some phantom..."

"You need to relax once in a while...we just defeated Enigma."

"I know..."

"Besides...it's been a while since we got some peace..."

"Yeah, whatever...huh?"

"What?"

By then, a second year student came and looked around, seeing that Mai and Haruhiko are the only ones here, and she approached them as the two Team E members blinked their eyes seeing that someone came here and they asked her if she need anything, and the student, a girl, asked if they specialize in investigating any supernatural activity.

As Mai confidently said that they were, the visitor sighed in relief and said that she wanted to ask for their help saying that her RETREAT house appeared to be HAUNTED as she heard voices and are vocally harassing her which caused her to flee from her home in fear and has since spend the recent days staying at hostels, and requested that she investigate her home to see if there is any supernatural activities going on.

As Haruhiko pondered if Phantoms are involved, Mai clenched her fists and said that she is happy to accept the request, and the girl, who introduces herself as Baku Staba, said that she will give them the map that would lead to her house, but apologized, saying that she cannot accompany them tomorrow due to fear of being harassed again if she were to show up.

Mai confidently assured to Baku that she and her team will take care of the unseen culprits and promised that Baku's home will be EXOCISED and that everything will be okay, which Baku smiled and thanked her for taking up to her offer, and apologized that she may not reward them in a form of currency but Mai said that it is okay and not to worry about anything else.

"Thank you...I apologize if I could not offer money in ex..."

"Oh, don't worry...it is fine."

"Really?"

"Yup. Really."

"But...I..."

"Relax. We'll talk about it after the crisis is solved."

"Actually...the ones might be ghosts or spirits..."

"Huh?"

As Haruhiko gave the discussion a lot of thoughts. Baku claimed that it could be EVIL SPIRITS, which he wondered if that is the case or it could be phantoms, but Mai said that Team E will take care of it and told Baku that her problems will be solved in no time, and Baku smiled as she shook hands with her and thanked her for the help.

By then the speaker blared where an announcement was made, in which classes will be suspended tomorrow due to an emergency meeting, which Haruhiko did not seem to like it, as he is hoping that there would be a club meeting tomorrow so that either Kurumi, Reina and/or Minase would show up so that they can tell them about Baku's case.

However, Baku asked them if he and Mai would take advantage of the cancelled day and go to her house tomorrow so as to check the place out, saying that she really want to go home but could not do so due to the problem at her place, and Mai thought about it and decided to accept it and there Baku gave Mai the map of the place where she lives, and Mai told Haruhiko that they are going there tomorrow.

"Okay, Haruhiko..."

"Huh?"

"We're set...we're going tomorrow."

"At once?"

"Yup!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Minase and the others first?"

"I'll text them tonight, and will tell you tomorrow what woukd happen next."

"Mai-senpai..."

Baku smiled and hugged Mai before leaving, and there Mai told Haruhiko to have the map duplicated so as give one to minase and Minase and Reina so that they woukd know where to go should they decided to tag along, yet he asks her if she did the right thing in accepting the offer outright without consulting Himeno-sensei first, believing that she have to be informed about the planned stake-out on Baku's place tomorrow.

Mai confidently stated that if it's just some random phantoms then it is no problem, feeling that she and Haruhiko can handle them, and that she will send text messages to Minase and Reina so that if they decided to come along they will ne provided with the map and they will know where to go once they are available and ready to go.

Haruhiko wondered about it and is still unsure, as he felt that something is amiss here and wanted to ask Baku some few questions, but Mai playfully pinched his cheek and told him to just look forward and be thankful that they accepted a request to go phantom-busting as they have free-time tomorrow, and he painfully said he get it and pleaded to her to ket go of his cheek.

"Haruhiko..."

"Ow!"

"Don't be so choosy."

"Ow-ow-ow...!"

"Be thankful we got a request...this is better than nothing, don't you think?"

"Ow-ow-ow...Mai-senpai...! Fine, I get it!"

"Good."

"Now let go of my cheek!"

After that, the two friends left the clubroom as they head home, preparing themselves for tomorrow, and at Haruhiko's house, he and Mai, who moments ago sent text messages to her friends, checked the map, where it shows that Baku's place is located at a rural area in Osaka, and while studying the map and the area they intend to go, they received text messages from their friends, in which they gave their reply, which are:

\- Kurumi. Her message stated that she cannot come tomorrow due to upset stomach

\- Reina. She cannot make it tomorrow due to FAMILY MATTERS

\- Minase. She might not join them tomorrow due to work with her agency.

Haruhiko sighed as he realized that Team E would be short-handed, but Mai assured to him that things will be okay with just the two of them and that all they have to do is flush out the phantoms and she will beat them up so Haruhiko can draw them with his sketch and seal them up, and the rest is history, no questions asked.

Haruhiko then glanced at the window as he felt that something is still not right, and wondered if his three teammates being unavailable tomorrow is coincidental, as he looked back at how Team E is struggling when they first formed, and how they gain structure after Reina, Minase and Kurumi joined, but Mai assured that they can handle the assignment without problems, and promised to share the reward with Reina and the others once the phantom problems are taken cared of.

As Haruhiko glanced at her, Mai playfully pinched his cheek just to RAISE HIS SPIRITS as the two began to bicker again, and he had to agree with her just to get her to let go of his cheek, which is already becoming too painful to bear.

"Haruhiko..."

"Ow!"

"Don't be so choosy."

"Ow-ow-ow...!"

"Be thankful we got a request...this is better than nothing, don't you think?"

"Ow-ow-ow...Mai-senpai...! Fine, I get it!"

"Good."

"Now let go of my cheek!"

Seeing how confident she looked, Haruhiko decided to sit back and relax, as he noted that Ruru is out on a VACATION due to winning a lottery and is staying at a place near Disneyland, and will be back the day after tomorrow. Haruhiko sighed as he hoped that Ruru would tag along tomorrow but Mai told him to let Ruru enjoy herself and she will be ready to tag along with Team E after the phantom problem at Baku's place is solved.

After an hour, Mai left and headed home.

As Mai is walking the road, she stopped by a traffic intersection, waiting for the green light to lit, and while waiting, you can see that an unseen pair of eyes is focused on Mai, and the scene zoomed where it is shown that someone is glancing at her thighs up to her panties, but then the pedestrian light lit and she walked home as the unseen character watches Mai leave, yet followed her to her house.

Much later, Mai is seen taking a shower, and you can see her naked body, front and back, and she is looking forward to tomorrow's phantom-hunting, feeling that everything will go well and that it would be over by less than 30 minutes once she and Haruhiko engages the Phantoms.

After that she leaves the shower room and walked towards her bedroom naked, and she dries her hair as she is picking her clothes to wear before sleeping, not noticing that she is being watched, and there the unseen character saw the picture of Haruhiko, and guessed that Haruhiko is the one closest to Mai, and felt that Haruhiko is the perfect one to use for the FUTURE.

After that, Mai went to bed and fell asleep, which the unseen character leaves her home and head out to an unspecified destination, though it would soon lead away from Tokyo, and the night went peaceful without any untoward incident.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this serves as an opener where the story would kick in, as mai accepted the request on behalf of Team E, though Haruhiko felt suspicious about this as Team E are going to go phantom-busting on a house of a schoolmate.

Moreover, some unseen force appeared to take an interest in Mai. Which would foreshadow the events of the next chapters. Will Mai be able to prepare herself for an impending ambush…?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues as Team E's Haruhiko and Mai are set to go to their destination, and all they have to do is wait for Reina and Minase's response on whether they can join or not…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	2. Morning Assault

**Phantom Perverts**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the antagonist appear here, and focus will be on Mai herself…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Asa no bōkō_**

 _Last night…_

As Mai is walking the road, she stopped by a traffic intersection, waiting for the green light to lit, and while waiting, you can see that an unseen pair of eyes is focused on Mai, and the scene zoomed where it is shown that someone is glancing at her thighs up to her panties, but then the pedestrian light lit and she walked home as the unseen character watches Mai leave, yet followed her to her house.

Much later, Mai is seen taking a shower, and you can see her naked body, front and back, and she is looking forward to tomorrow's phantom-hunting, feeling that everything will go well and that it would be over by less than 30 minutes once she and Haruhiko engages the Phantoms.

After that she leaves the shower room and walked towards her bedroom naked, and she dries her hair as she is picking her clothes to wear before sleeping, not noticing that she is being watched, and there the unseen character saw the picture of Haruhiko, and guessed that Haruhiko is the one closest to Mai, and felt that Haruhiko is the perfect one to use for the FUTURE.

After that, Mai went to bed and fell asleep, which the unseen character leaves her home and head out to an unspecified destination, though it would soon lead away from Tokyo, and the night went peaceful without any untoward incident.

However, the window was left open, which went unnoticed as Mai is fast asleep, enjoying her peaceful slumber for she is unaware that someone appeared to be here and is keeping a close eye on her, yet for some reason Mai was left alone and lets her enjoy her peaceful sleep.

 _Morning…_

The time now is 06:00, and the sun has already risen, and you can see that Mai is still asleep, but clad in a short nightgown, her legs spread and her shapely body is seen, which makes her look very sexy, and by then you can see the window is left open, and there something crept towards the sleeping Mai, where it appeared to be that the intruder is invisible as it slowly crept towards its target, and you can see the invisible intruder carrying a small cutter, and it appeared that the malevolent intruder appeared to be a phantom.

However, the invisible intruder slowly uses the cutter to stealthily cut the sides of her panties, until she is naked on her lower body, and you can see Mai's WOMANHOOD, which is FULLY SHAVED, and there the invisible intruder slowly spread her legs and despite being invisible, you can vaguely see the intruder's fingers slowly exploring her clitoris, gently rubbing it in a sensual way.

As the intruder had hoped, Mai appeared to be unaware of this, except that her hips slowly jerked as pleasure started to envelop her body. You can see Mai's clitoris being rubbed as the intruder's invisible finger working on it before inserting another finger inside her WOMANHOOD, and the sleeping Mai slowly thrusts her hips as the pleasure slowly got a bit stronger.

There a soft moan can be heard as the pleasure started to overtake her senses as it arouses her to new heights.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

The invisible intruder continued his action as her legs spread and her hips started to thrust and buck, whilst moaning softly as the pleasure got stronger, and there you can vaguely see the intruder's fingers continuing to jab Mai's WOMANHOOD, before taking it out and replace it with something. It is then revealed that the invisible intruder uses his tongue to explore the teen girl's WOMANHOOD and this caused her to moan quite a bit as her hips buck as the pleasure got stronger, causing her to moan some more.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Mai slowly moved her head sideways as the pleasure gets stronger, and the intruder's tongue continued to explore her THERE, and you can see her toes moving while her hips thrusts back and forth, and the sensual feeling kept on building up, and Mai continued to moan some more as the pleasure got stronger and stronger.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

By then her eyes opened as she sensed that something is wrong, and surprisingly, the invisible intruder managed to back away before Mai closes her legs, and blushed, seeing that she is naked from the waist down, and looked around, seeing that no one is here except that the window is opened and felt that her WOMANHOOD is still aroused and realized that she was being molested and screamed, demanding for the intruder to show up.

The invisible intruder just grinned as Mai ranted and demanded for the intruder to show himself.

"Alright!"

"..."

"Who's there?"

"..."

"Show yourself!"

"..."

"Come out and face me!"

"..."

The invisible intruder grinned as he quietly sneaked away through the open window, while Mai tries to find out if there is anyone inside, unaware that the pervert has already escaped, and soon she closes the window and looked around, wondering who did this and how the intruder managed to sneak in and why molest her in such a way.

She then checked on her body and is relieved that she wasn't fully violated, and proceeded to take a shower, and intend to tell Haruhiko about what happened a while ago.

-x-

Later at Hosea Academy, the scene shifts at the garden where Haruhiko and Ruru were surprised after being told by Mai about what happened, and they were relieved that she is still INTACT and he promised to help expose the intruder which Ruru also agreed.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, a total relief."

"Thanks. Sorry for worrying you two."

"So the pervert got away?"

"Wish i was there...I might have..."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Let me know if you need help."

"Really, Haruhiko and me will beat the pervert up."

Mai sweat-dropped at seeing her friends' willingness to help, but assured to them that it will not happen again, stating that she will lock the doors and that she will use her powers to flush the pervert out or chase him away, which Haruhiko asks if she is sure.

As headstrong as ever, Mai assured to him that she will handle everything well.

"Don't worry!"

"Huh?"

"I can handle it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Leave it to me!"

"..."

Mai and Haruhiko talked some more and they kept on chatting till the bell rang, which shows that break time is over, and the two teens head back to their classroom, while Ruru watches on and wondered what kind of phantom is Mai facing, as this is the first time that a phantom has taken an interest in her, which appeared to be lust-based, as opposed to challenging her to a physical fight.

"A lust-filled phantom...this is new..."

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that Mai and Haruhiko are leaving Hosea Academy, and the two teens walked towards the road as they are heading to their respective homes, with Haruhiko offering to escort Mai home, which she kindly declines, saying that she can handle things from here and that she will be prepared.

Haruhiko asked if she is sure, which she confidently said that she is.

"Don't worry!"

"Huh?"

"I can handle it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Leave it to me!"

"..."

Seeing how confident she is, Haruhiko decided to abide with her words, but Ruru teases Haruhiko that Mai turn down his offer because she is worried that he would peek at Mai while changing clothes and would see her large BUSTS, which Haruhiko grabbed Ruru and squeezes her hard while berating her for the foolish comment, reiterating that he is not a hentai.

"What was that?"

"EEEKKK!"

"I'm not a hentai, you hear?"

"EEEKKK!"

"So stop spouting nonsense!"

"Help!"

"Or I'll squeeze you dry! Got that?"

"Help!"

Mai sweat-dropped at seeing the two bicker and tried to get them to calm down, telling them not to worry as she will be fine, and tells Ruru to stop teasing Haruhiko like that, and assured to her that Haruhiko is not a perverted person.

"...so stop teasing Haruhiko, okay?"

"..."

"He's not really perverted."

"..."

"So I trust him."

"..."

"Got that, Ruru?"

"..."

As Mai tells Haruhiko to let go of Ruru, he reluctantly did so, although he is still pissed at what Ruru is insinuating, but then Ruru tells Haruhiko not to feel bad, saying that next time he would get to see Mai in her panties, which caused the 15-year old boy to blush deeply.

And once again he grabbed Ruru and squeezes her hard, telling her he is going to KILL her, which caused Ruru to scream for help.

"You got a death wish, Ruru?"

"EEEKKK!"

"I said I'm not a hentai, you hear?"

"EEEKKK!"

"So stop picking on me!"

"Help!"

"Or I'll squeeze you dry! Got that?"

"Help!"

Sighing, Mai tells the two that she is leaving, though she was somewhat ignored as Haruhiko is busy berating Ruru for the silly comment, and Mai leaves the scene as she is heading home.

She did not look back as she can still here Haruhiko PHYSICALLY berating Ruru, and the mini-phantom is still pleading for help.

"You gotten your death wish, Ruru?"

"EEEKKK! NOOO!"

"I said before and I'll say it again! I'm not a hentai, you hear?"

"EEEKKK!"

"So stop picking on me!"

"Help!"

"Or I'll squeeze you dry! Got that?"

"Help!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the antagonist is revealed…or so it would seem, as he appeared to be an invisible phantom and just got a TASTE of Mai.

Though Mai failed to catch the invisible phantom she remains upbeat enough to stay focused and yet failed to stop a bickering between Haruhiko and Ruru.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Mai attempts to catch the phantom that molested her earlier, but will she succeed this time?.

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


End file.
